


Medical Exam

by EHSparkwoman



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Female Vehicon! Reader checks the list of who needs a medical check up and sees her code at the top of the list. Looks like you're due for a check up from the medic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A nanoklik is roughly equal to a second.

You nervously look at the list of Vehicons on the list for a, what was that word they used for it again? You knew what it entailed. You’d be heading off to the med-bay to have vital checks performed. You don’t have a clue what these checks are… You’d been stationed in the mines for quite a while now and hadn’t needed them. Apparently anyone who had been stationed in the mines needed these checks performed to make sure they hadn’t rusted anything important.

“Hey!” You jump. Someone had managed to sneak up on you. You look around and see that it’s just Steve.

“Checking who needs a check-up are you?” Ah. So that was what they were called.

“Uh. Yeah.” You tell him.

“Know anyone on there?”

“I didn’t see any names, err… codes I recognise.” You tell Steve. He moves closer to have a look at the list. He reads out the first code and you feel your spark flutter.

“Hey, isn’t that your code?” He asks you. You nod your head and start daydreaming. All of the other female Vehicons have told you stories. Stories about how _attractive_ the medic is. You can only hope he lives up to your expectations. The expectations that the other femmes have put in place for you…

“Hey! If you are at the top of this list, shouldn’t you be heading towards the med-bay now?” You quickly realise that Steve is right. You thank him before running off towards the med-bay. While running there you can’t help wondering one thing; _how did I miss my own code at the top of the list of them? I can’t believe I didn’t notice it. I hope he isn’t the sort of mech to get cross if you are late…_ You slow to a stop; you’ve reached the med-bay. You nervously move towards the door. _Do I need to knock or will the door just open?_ You stand right beside the door but it doesn’t slide open. You gently knock on the door.

“Enter.” You hear a low pitched voice tell you. _Scrap. He sounds really… hot._ You then ponder why the door didn’t open. You look around and spot a switch beside the door. _So that’s why! I’d better not keep him waiting…_ You push the switch and the door slides open. You walk inside and see a… _Very_ attractive mech. _Oh… The other femmes weren’t lying. Ah!_ You are sure your faceplates are heating up.

“Come over here and lie on this berth.” He points to the one beside him. You nervously walk over towards where he is; you are sure he’ll notice your faceplates being the bright red you’re sure they are.

“Name.” He asks you after you have lain down on the berth. You vaguely remember a higher ranking officer, Starscream maybe? Telling you that if an officer asks your name, he wants your code; that is how all Vehicons _should_ be identified, not by these silly human names that you all seem to be giving yourselves. _It probably was Starscream, since it was said like that…_ You think to yourself.

“Name.” The red mech sounded a little bit more irritated this time. You quickly realise that you still haven’t answered him and tell him your Vehicon code. He then looks up the code on his list.

“Ah, there you are. You’ve been stationed down the mines since you were called here, am I right?” He asks you. You nod your head.

“This must be your first check-up then?” You nod your head again. He fishes around in what looks like a toolbox. You hope that he isn’t annoyed with you; as you’ve also heard stories about this medic being better at taking them apart than fixing them. You then notice he has something in his hand. It looks similar to an energon scanner but you can’t be sure. You then have a gruesome thought; maybe this is for taking energon out of a Vehicon’s body… You cower away from the device.

“What? Don’t tell me you are frightened of a scanner? It won’t hurt you!” You are sure your faceplates are bright red again. You shake your head; trying to get across that you aren’t frightened of it.

“Good. Now then, I need you to hold still for a few nanokliks while I run this over you.” You hold still; not wanting to move in case this scanner doesn’t just scan. You see a green light start to move over you, but a few nanokliks later the light is gone. He waits for a few more nanokliks before speaking to you.

“Good. You haven’t got any coding errors. This makes my job easier. Now I need to check your transformation sequence to find out if there is any grit in your seams or inner workings.” You stay still, unsure of what is being asked of you.

“That means… err… I really hate those code names… They are a pain to try and remember… What do your friends call you?” It hasn’t been that long since you told him your code, and he forgot it already?! You tell him the name the other Vehicons call you; you know that the Vehicon codes are annoying to try and remember; that is why you picked human names based on your codes.

“Right then, I need you to transform; if there is any grit along the seams or in the transformation cog, it will be difficult for you.” You now realise what he is getting at and climb off the berth. You move into the space in the middle of the med-bay and start to perform the transformation sequence. However you realise what he is getting at; you feel something grating in your legs and across your chassis while you transform.

“And back again.” You do as he asks. You feel the grating sensation again; towards the tail end and across the top of your vehicle mode this time. When you have reassumed bi-pedal mode you realise something; you have no idea what this mech is called! You aren’t sure if you should ask him though…

“Did you feel any grating sensations when you transformed? If you did, I’m going to need to know where about these were.”

“In my chassis and my legs I think…” You tell him before walking back over to the berth and lying back down on it.

“First I’ll check if there is any grit in the seams in the areas you said. If there is still a problem with your transformation sequence… I’ll have to see if your transformation cog has any damage…” You shudder at that mention. You know what that means; he’d have to open you up!

“It will be a lot easier for me and potentially a lot less painful for you if keep as still as possible, OK?” You nod your head and try to stay as still as you can. You feel something somewhat sharp running along one of the seams that run along the side of your body. You can’t tell what it is; as you were told to keep yourself as still as possible, and you were looking at the ceiling at the time. You can see from the angle you are at however, that the medic is fussing over you.

You then feel the sharpish sensation going along the seam on the other side of your body. You decide that he must be using some sort of special instrument designed for cleaning out seams. This is what you think when he cleans some grit out of the two seams on your stomach too. By this point you have chanced moving your head to see what he is doing. Its then you realise that he isn’t holding any kind of implement to get the grit out.

_Then how is he cleaning the…?_ You then see how he is doing it and you are sure that your faceplates will have heated up and turned red again. He runs the tip of his claw along one of the seams and brushes some dirt out, before wiping the tip of his claw; apparently he doesn’t like the muck any more than you do. You then remember where else you said ‘felt funny’ when you transformed and where the transformation seams are on that part of your body.

You aren’t sure whether the way he is cleaning the seams out is a good thing or not now. _Since he is using his claws to clean the grit out of the transformation seams and they are found along the inside of the upper part of my legs… It will be almost as if…!_ You then feel another sharpish sensation on the other side of your body to the last one.

“Right then. That should be all of the muck out of those seams now.” You also are sure you heard him mutter something that sounded like ‘Thank Primus!’

“You said that you could feel some sort of grating in your legs as well didn’t you?” He pauses for a moment to consider that.

“Right, I’m going to need you to keep still for just a little while longer.” You know just what is going to happen next, and flinch away from him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, at least not intentionally, so what are you afraid of now?” He asks. You look to him and you are sure that you see him become flustered for a nanoklik before recovering.

“Oh I see. You’re nervous because of where I’m going to be cleaning…” He pauses again; you think he is considering how best to clean these seams.

“Try not to move too much and it won’t hurt, OK.” This doesn’t reassure you much. You however decide it best to switch off your visor, at least until he’s cleaned these seams. A few nanokliks later you feel a hand on your thigh. You flinch a little, but know exactly who it is and why he is touching you… _He’s just going to clean the grit out of the transformation seams on my legs… Nothing more…_ However, you can’t help imagining him doing other things… You shudder when you realise exactly what you’ve been daydreaming about. _Yes, he’s very attractive but… Why would he want me? A lowly Vehicon._ While you’ve been pondering this you didn’t notice that he’d cleaned out both of the transformation seams.

“Hey, did you go into recharge or something?” He asks you. This makes you quickly switch your visor back on. He then shakes his head, probably wondering how you could decide that _then_ would be a good time to recharge.

“Were you dreaming of me?” He asks you with a smirk. You are certain your faceplates must have gone red with heating up, but if your faceplates did change colour he didn’t say anything.

“Anyway, you need to try transforming again. See if that fixed the problem.” He walks over towards the space in the middle of the med-bay again. You realise he wants you to follow and you quickly do so.

“Right then, transform!” He tells you. You do so and this time you don’t feel any unusual sensations. You transform back to robot mode and there still aren’t any sensations.

“Did that feel better?” He asks and you nod your head.

“Right then, there are only a couple more things that I need to check are working properly and aren’t gummed up. But you’d be better off sitting down for that, come over here.” He leads you back over to the berth and instructs you to sit on the edge of it. You do so, but have no idea why you would need to be perched there.

“There are only two more things I need to check… and they would be your spike and valve. If they have any kind of problem with them it can be quite painful.” You can’t believe what you are hearing. _He’s male… I can’t be showing him that! I’ve never been with a mech before!”_ You shudder.

“Now then…” He pauses when he sees you shuddering.

“What is it now? You know I don’t like checking these parts any more than you all like showing me them but if I left them alone and you ended up with some kind of serious problem… It would be me to get in trouble for not having spotted the problem earlier.” You don’t like the sound of this. It doesn’t sound like he is going to let you leave without letting him check it.

“In order for me to do this check, you need to retract your valve cover. If you don’t know how to do this, I can manually override it.” You are still frightened; you’ve never showed anyone that part of you before.

“It’s alright. I’m the medic. I’ve seen it all before.” This reassures you but you shake your head and tell him you don’t know how to do it. He seems to understand and tweaks a cable between your legs. You feel cold air against that part and shudder again. You notice he is checking over the array; as if to make sure that there is nothing out of the ordinary.

“Well… It doesn’t appear to be inflamed or swollen…” He sounds a little nervous; maybe because of what is coming next?

“But I am still going to have to check whether or not it is lubricating properly… The fluid that lubricates this can thicken and jam the array. Other Vehicons don’t seem to believe that this would be a problem; but if they looked at the files, they would see for themselves why it is!” You become nervous; thinking that yours may be this exact case.

“So I’m going to have to insert something to find out…” You nervously cower when he says that and then ask if it would hurt.

“It shouldn’t. If it does, there might be an inflammation inside. Or that could be explained _another_ way…” He smirks. You don’t quite get what he is trying to say; but seem reassured by him telling you it wouldn’t hurt.

“Try to relax; I don’t want to hurt you.” He tries to reassure you, before moving one of his hands near your array. A few nanokliks later, you feel something long and slightly pointy inside. _It must be some sort of fake spike, designed for this test…_ You then start imagining what his might feel like and you are sure your faceplates have gone red again. It doesn’t take long for the feeling of something inside you to have gone.

“I’m not sure your valve should be lubricating as much as that…” When he says that; you whine, thinking that there is something wrong and look at him. You see him cleaning off one of his fingers with a cloth and you then flush deep red in realisation. _It wasn’t a fake spike inside me; it was… he was… Eek!_

“Is something the matter?” He asks. You then realise you must have screamed out loud, if he’s asking that.

“No… nothing.” You mutter in response.

“If your valve is over lubricating, it might mean you have an excess build-up of fluids. If this is the case… your spike may have the same problem.” You become nervous at this mention.

“I’m going to need you to retract your spike plating. If you don’t know how, again, I can do it for you.” He tells you. You tell him that you can’t.

“You can’t? Is the plating jammed or something?” He asks, unable to think of another explanation.

“I can’t retract plating I don’t have.” You tell him nervously.

“Why wouldn’t you have plating to cover your spike?” You seem surprised that he is still clueless.

“I don’t have one…”

“You don’t have one? Why would…” He trails off. You are sure you see his cheeks go red for the briefest of instances.

“You don’t have a spike… that means you must be a _female_ Vehicon, right?” You nod your head in response.

“That changes a few things then! Female valves normally lubricate as much as yours is…” You let out a sigh of relief. You get a little bit of a surprise when he starts speaking after that.

“When they are around a mech they are interested in.” You are sure your cheeks are red again.

“So tell me; how long have you been attracted to me?” You wish that the ground would swallow you up at this point; with him smirking at you.

“Uh… since the other femmes showed me pictures and told me about you…” You tell him.

“Oh really… what did they tell you?” He seemed to be a little too eager to hear about this.

“They said you were… very attractive and that you had given all of them a kiss…” You stop speaking at that point. He’s leaning towards you and you have a feeling you know what’s coming next, so you switch off your visor. You then feel something against your fuel intake; where a mouth would be on a higher ranking officer. It only lasts for a few nanokliks before you feel whatever it was move away. You switch on your visor and see him smirking at you.

“Like that?” He asks. Your face goes red for what feels like the thousandth time that day in response. _I thought he only kissed Vehicons on the forehead… So why… why did he kiss me… like that?_ You refuse to think ‘kissed you on the mouth’ as that would just make you go a deeper red.

“I guess so…” You just manage to stutter out. You feel something between your legs and then a lack of air against your valve.

“Right then, since there doesn’t appear to be anything wrong with you, you are free to go.” He gestures towards the door. You still don’t know what this mech is called.

“You mean the other Vehicons never mentioned my name?” He looks incredulously at you. You really need to stop saying these things out loud.

“I’m Knock Out, sweetie.” He tells you and you are sure your faceplates are red again.

“And I hope, for your sake, that the next time we meet is when it’s your next check-up; I’d rather not have to do life-saving surgery on one of our female Vehicons!” He tells you with a wink. You seem to take this as the right time to leave and head off out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I think I’ll just leave that there… Well, the exam is over and I don’t think that I need to write any more… I decided to write this as I found a bit of a lack in Knock Out x Reader fics and decided I’d attempt to rectify this (feel free to correct me if I’m wrong!) Anyway, this was my first time writing in the second person (and in the present tense!) and I wouldn’t mind finding out whether I did alright…


End file.
